This Feeling
by Clarz
Summary: Ketika mataku melihatmu, aku menyadari detik itu juga, aku memiliki rasa ini... Hanya dengan dirimu... When I see you, I know that you make me have this feeling... -Chanyeol CHANBAEK ! WARNING : NON-BAKU!, BL, AU, RASA INDONESIA, INDO HARSH WORDS Special for Chanyeol B'day !
1. Prolog

**This Feeling**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

**Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

**WARNING**

**This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

**Please don't copy it without my permission !**

**Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

**AU**** !**

**Non-Baku !**

**Setting Sebagian Besar Ngarang…**

**Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

_Imagination is like the Universe_

_Stories are like the stars_

_We are the star finders_

_Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

_Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

**Prolog**

Ketika mata gue bertemu dengan milikmu, ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di hatiku. Rasa yang aneh tapi menyenangkan. Rasanya jantung gue mau lompat keluar ketika melihat lu dateng ke arah gue dari kerumunan orang sambil tersenyum, lalu bilang,

"Halo… Sendiri aja ? Mau gue temenin ?".

Gue terjatuh dalam pesona lu dalam sekejap, secepat kecepatan cahaya. Gue cuman bisa ngangguk lalu lu ngenalin diri lu duluan ke gue, sedangkan yang lain natap gue aneh, merasa kok lu ramah banget ama gue ?

"Nama gue Pradita Baekhyun Deantro, panggil Baekhyun aja, udah males di panggil Dita. Hehe…".

Suara ketawa lu mengema di otak gue. Mungkin gue nya yang terlalu lebay, tapi lu tuh bersinar banget. Gue cuman ngebatu dan mungkin gue ga bakal ngenalin diri karena terlalu bingung mau ngapain.

"Kalo lu ?".

Gue cuman bisa senyum kaku trus bilang,

"Pratama Chanyeol Rakananda, panggil Chanyeol, ya Chanyeol aja.".

Lu senyum dan gue yakin hari ini, detik ini pun, gue punya perasaan ini, perasaan yang belom pernah gue rasain sebelumnya, tapi gue yakin kalo,

gue jatuh cinta ama lu, Baekhyun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Happy Chanyeol Day ~

Aku coba bikin yang Non-Baku nihhh

Maklum kalo masih blom bagus banget...

Enjoy it ~

Jangan lupa streaming MV OBSESSION guys !

Babai...


	2. This Feeling

**This Feeling**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

**Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

**WARNING**

**This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

**Please don't copy it without my permission !**

**Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

**AU**** !**

**Non-Baku !**

**Setting Sebagian Besar Ngarang…**

**Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

_Imagination is like the Universe_

_Stories are like the stars_

_We are the star finders_

_Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

_Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

**Dorm BINUS, No. 1105**

Chanyeol bangun sambil ngacakin rambutnya yang udah kayak sarang burung. Chanyeol jalan ke pintu kamarnya buat ke dapur ambil air minum.

_Ceklek…_

"Eh, anjrittt…" latah Chanyeol yang ngeliat gebetannya di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ngapain dah lu di depan pintu gue ?" ucap Chanyeol yang salting.

"Yeh, gue kan cuman mau bangunin lu. Biasanyakan lu kebo orangnya. Cepetan gih… Hari pertama masuk buat semester 4 masih aye ngaret." Ucap gebetannya yang udah rapi ama pakaiannya.

Chanyeol cuman bisa ngeliat gebetannya ke dapur kamarnya buat minum americanonya. Chanyeol cepet ke kamar mandi buat mandi.

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

Gue ama gebetan gue udah keluar dari kamar dorm kita buat ke falkutas BINUS bagian arsitektur. Asal lu pada tau yeh, gue tuh masuk ke jajaran mahasiswa terbaik selintas angkatan gue, walaupun peringkat ke-5, gebetan gue yang peringkat pertama. Sini gue kenalin dulu gebetan gue.

Sebelum itu kenalan ama gue dulu yuk…

Nama gue Pratama Chanyeol Rakananda. Cowo culun yang masuk ke BINUS lewat jalur undangan, keren kan… Ketemu bidadari di MOS yang akhirnya sakit hati sendiri soalnya cinta yang gue alami bertepuk sebelah tangan. Balik ke gebetan gue…

Namanya tuh Pradita Baekhyun Deantro. Orangnya baik, di tambah pinter trus visualnya bagus, rajin, disiplin, langganan ranking 1, awalnya gue pikir apa kurangnya dia ?

Awalnya tuh gue ketemu dia tuh di MOS BINUS. Di satu jurusan aye dah seneng gue, eh malah satu kelompok pula pas itu. Pertama kali gue liat nih anak keknya calon-calon masuk BEM, dilihat dari segi visual, track-mark nya juga bagus bener, perfect banget dah dia di mata gue. Jujur pertama kali di bagi kelompok, gue pertama kali ngobrolnya ama dia. Di sapa duluan terus gue langsung yakin gue ama dia bakalan jadi temen, temen hidup maunya. Hehe…

Ngobrol ama dia tuh cocok gitu. Sepemikiran, satu selera humor, ampe selera makanpun sama, kita mah makan apa aja ayo… Banyak sebenernya yang ngajak dia ngobrol, kenalan, dia mah supel bener, guenya doank yang terlalu tertutup.

Lu pada bayangin yeh…

Gue culun, dia bening bener… Ampe ngerasa gue salah milih temen tau ga ? Abis MOS tuh rencana gue tuh mau ngejauhin dia, eh malah satu kamar dorm ama dia. Gue dah ngerasa gue tuh ada rasa ama dia, mau ngejauhin aye biar ga jadi tuh perasaan eh malah di kasih cobaan kek gini…

Salah gue apa coba ya Tuhannn…

Lama-kelamaan gue mulai liat sifat dia yang jarang di tunjukin di publik. Dia tuh manja guys. Gue tuh sempet stress sendiri gara-gara sekamar ama dia, sekelas juga ama dia, duduk aye sebelahan, mau ngejauhin tapi nih anak tetep aye muncul di hadapan gue plus sifat manjanya yang keterlaluan itu. Bikin jantung gue deg-deg an kek sakit jantung njir…

Baekhyun tuh harusnya ngerti kode gue ngejauhin dia tapi emang pada dasarnya nih anak ga peka jadi capek gue ngasih kode mulu. Anaknya imut, manis kek kembang gula, mulus, putih, tingginya standart, pas gitu ama ciri-ciri idaman gue.

Sayangnya gue rasa gue tuh bukan idaman dia. Gue ketinggian, kacamataan, rambut keriting, agak sawo mateng, dan gue buncit guys. Buluk bener kan gue ?

Sejak sekamar ama dia, style gue tuh dirombak abis-abisan. Di suruh pake softlens lah, di ajak ke salon buat ngurus rambut gue, beli baju yang lebih manusiawi soalnya baju gue cuman kaos doank trus disuruh ke gym buat bagusin badan. Tapi itu cuman bertahan seminggu doank. Mingdepnya gue balik lagi ke style gue yang membosankan bedanya rambut gue udah di style undercut ama kacamata gue yang framenya udah beda dan juga perut gue dah ga buncit.

Gue ngerasa gue tuh diliatin orang kagum pas seminggu yang lalu dengan style yang bukan gue tapi ampe sekarang orang-orang masih aye ngeliat gue kagum. Gue maunya ga menonjol tapi jadi menonjol. Agak risih gimana gitu…

Pada dasarnya Baekhyun tuh baik orangnya cuman yang kadang bikin gue pusing ama perasaan dia, Baekhyun tuh orangnya baik ke semuanya jadi semua tuh salah artiin kek gue contohnya.

Lama-lama gue perhatiin, perasaan gue tetep bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**Chanyeol POV end**

Chanyeol ama Baekhyun dah sampe di kelas. Balik lagi ke rencana "Jauhi Baekhyun" yang masih berlanjut. Chanyeol yang sering banget duduk di baris tengah pindah ke baris paling depan bagian tengah. Bagian yang paling jarang di ambil orang soalnya itu tempat yang paling sering ditanyain dosen.

Chanyeol jalan cepet-cepet ke barisan itu lalu duduk di barisan situ. Udah bodoh amat ama tatapan orang yang bingung. Ya penting dia bisa bebas dari tuh anak.

"Huft…" hela Chanyeol sambil ngelus dada.

"Gila lu cepet bener jalannya…" ucap orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Tadinya Chanyeol ngelus dada lega soalnya udah berhasil lepas dari nih anak, eh malah ada di sebelah.

"Mamang…" latah Chanyeol sambil megang dadanya soalnya kaget.

Baekhyun cuman miringin kepala. Eh, Chanyeol malah salting gara-gara Baekhyun terlalu imut.

"Nga-ngapain lu di sini ? Biasanyakan lu gamau di sini." Ucap Chanyeol yang masih kaget ama salting.

Baekhyun ngerapihin buku ama taro notebooknya terus ngeliat Chanyeol bingung gitu.

"Itu mah kalo sendiri… kan disini ada lu jadi ga terlalu takut kalo di tanyain dosen. Lu kan pinter jadi tenang gue kalo ditanyain." Ucap Baekhyun yang ngutak-ngatik notebooknya.

_Lah dia yang pinter tanpa nanya gue juga bisa dia mah. -Chanyeol_

Chanyeol cuman bisa diem terus mulai ngebenahin barang-barangnya. Ngerutukin dirinya yang mikir kalo Baekhyun tuh seneng ama dia. Sakit gitu hati Chanyeol. Emang derita orang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan sakit banget. Terlalu berharap lebih, nyatanya malah ga begitu.

Sakit bro ~

Selama dua jam, Ga ada materi yang masuk ke otak Chanyeol. Mungkin dia bisa minta pindah dorm ke apartment aye lah biar ga ketemu terus ama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Eh, Yeol. Kantin yuk…" ucap Baekhyun yang udah ngeberesin barang-barangnya.

Chanyeol cuman diem sambil ngeberesin barang-barangnya juga. Rencana dia selanjutnya tuh ngediemin Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri sambil tenteng ranselnya tanpa ngeliat Baekhyun. Baekhyun bingung liat Chanyeol yang ga ngomong sama sekali terus jalan gitu aye.

"Salah gue apa dah ?" gumam Baekhyun yang sibuk lari nyusul Chanyeol.

"Tunggu gue…" ucap Baekhyun.

Pas denger gitu, Chanyeol makin ngedein langkahnya buat ke perpustakaan.

_Grep…_

Chanyeol ngeberhentiin langkahnya terus ngebatu dia. Baekhyun cuman bisa ngos-ngosan, untung aye lorongnya sepi soalnya masih pada liburan.

"Bangke lu ga nunggu gue…" ucap Baekhyun yang masih ngos-ngosan sambil genggam tangan gede Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih megang tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol makin diem seribu bahasa dan jadi patung. Baekhyun emang dasarnya ga peka yang masih aye megang tuh tangan. Malah di ayun-ayunin tuh tangan.

"Yeol, kok bengong… Kesambet yeh lu…" ucap Baekhyun yang ga sengaja pake suara imut.

Chanyeol makin ngebatu. Ngeblank tuh otak pinternye.

Baekhyun ngangkat bahunya terus tarik tangan Chanyeol ke kantin bukan ke perpustakaan soalnya Baekhyun laper bung…

Chanyeol cuman ngikutin sambil otaknya masih buffering. Rencananya gagal lagi.

Rencana "Jauhi Baekhyun" & "Diemin Baekhyun"

**FAILED**

.

.

.

**Dorm BINUS No. 1105, sofa depan tv**

**18.30 WIB**

Chanyeol masih sibuk nyari apartment di hpnya dan masih ngediem Baekhyun. Sebelahnya ada Baekhyun yang sibuk makan popcorn sambil nonton ulang serinya Iron Man. Baekhyun pake kaos kegedean ama celana pendek. Chanyeol topless ama pake celana pendek rumahan.

Dari tadi, Chanyeol tuh untuk sibuk menebalkan imannya. Liat Baekhyun pake begini aye dah mau ngaceng, kan sial banget hidupnya. Rencana sih hari jumat ato ga kapan-kapan gitu, dia pindah ke apartment. Pindahnya sih diem-diem. Biar nih anak juga ga ngikut.

"Eh Yeol, lu ditawarin masuk BEM ga ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih nyoba ngobrol ama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol denger tapi dia masih coba diemin Baekhyun. Sumpah, kalo diginiin terus Baekhyun jadi makin kesel. Ngeliat dia masih di diemin, dia mepetin badannya ke Chanyeol terus cubit pinggang Chanyeol.

"NGOMONG SIALAN, GUE MIKIR GILA SALAH GUE APA… DENGER GA LU, HAH !" ucap Baekhyun sambil nyubitin tuh perut.

"ADUH, SAKIT BAEK… LU GA SALAH KOK, JADI LEPASIN GILA…" jawab Chanyeol yang kesakitan.

Dilepas deh cubitannya pindah ke telinga caplangnya Chanyeol terus di jewer.

"MAKANYA NGOMONG, SEHARIAN INI KEK ORANG GOBLOK DAH, KESEL NJING…". Sabda sakti Baekhyun keluar dengan lancar.

"IYA-IYA. SORRY… DAH SEKARANG LEPASIN, LU MAU BIKIN TELINGA GUE MAKIN LEBAR APA ?!" teriak Chanyeol sambil coba ngelepasin diri dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kalo marah sih ga main-main loh…

"BIARIN, LAGIAN LU BIKIN GUE KESEL SEHARIAN JING." Bales Baekhyun yang masih setia ngejewer Chanyeol.

"SHIT… SAKIT BANGKE… LU GA LEPAS, GUE CIPOK LU…" ancem Chanyeol yang udah ga mikir lagi ama ucapannya.

Sayangnya nyali Byun Baekhyun sebesar burungnya Chanyeol.

"GA TAKUT GUE AMA ANCEMAN LU… LU KIRA GUE TAKUT, HAH ?!".

Chanyeol mandang Baekhyun sambil senyum misterius. Baekhyun udah puas ngejewer Chanyeol ngelepas tangannya terus ngejauh dari Chanyeol.

"Oh, jadi lu ga takut gue cipok lu, hm ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil coba ngegodain Baekhyun.

Baekhyun natep dia dengan males.

"Ya kagak lah, gue mah dah sering cipok ama bokap ama nyokap gue." Ucap Baekhyun yang masih kesel ama Chanyeol.

"Cipoknya di bibir loh ~" ucap Chanyeol sambil senyum misterius gitu.

"Ga takut gue…" canda Baekhyun sambil naik-turunin alisnya.

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol mah nyalinya mah kecil. Kecil banget kek semut, gak ada beraninya samsek…

_Anjir… -Chanyeol_

_Blush…_

"A-aduh, gue mau ti-tidur dulu… Nite Baek…" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung bangkit dari sofa trus jalan cepet ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun cuman ngegeleng palanya.

"Kapan lu ngaku Yeol ?" ucap Baekhyun sambil ngeliatin pintu kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

**Dorm BINUS No. 1105, dapur**

**06.30 WIB**

Gue bangun dari kasur gue trus gue buka gorden jendela gue. Entah kenapa, dari kecil tuh gue udah bisa bangun sendiri, rapihin selimut, mandi, semuanya sendiri. Well, gue anak tunggal di keluarga gue. Untungnya orang tua gue gak kasih tanggung jawab yang gede banget yaitu jadi penerus perusahaan bokap gue. Gue inget banget ama kata-kata bokap gue,

"_Raih yang kamu mau sekuat mungkin, karena Tuhan pasti ngeliat sebesar dan sekuat apa usahamu, nak. Kejar dan jangan menyerah.". -bokap_

Gue ga seneng ama mesin, sama sekali. Gue suka gambar. Gue mau banget jadi arsitek terkenal. Gue awalnya takut banget kecewain orang tua gue karena jalan gue ga sama dengan usaha bokap gue. Gue itu sebenarnya orangnya dulu culun abis, lebih culun dibandingkan Chanyeol dulu. Bawa buku gambar ama pensil kemana-mana. Diem banget kek batu. Dulu, gue ga ada temen sama sekali.

Pas gue tes masuk BINUS, gue masuk dengan gampang malahan dapet potongan harga untuk uang semester gue. Mayan kan ? Pas masuk ke BINUS, gue mencoba rombak gaya gue, jadi keren. Gue pengen banget ngerasain jadi mahasiswa yang dikenal ama selintas angkatan, ama jajaran dosen. Nak _famous, _istilahnya.

Saat MOS, gue ngeliat Chanyeol. Culun, bener-bener kayak gue pas dulu. Gue tuh ga mau ada orang yang dijauhin gara-gara culun. Gue deketin trus ajak ngobrol. Gue liat nih orang emang bibitnya ok cuman ketutup ama stylenya yang monoton. Berbekal visual gue, gue bisa milih duluan temen dorm gue. Gue milih Chanyeol buat sekamar ama gue. Biar gue bisa leluasa ngerombak Chanyeol.

Awalnya gue mikir, perhatian gue ini disalahartikan gak ya ?

Gue awalnya mencoba untuk ga peduli amat, dan ternyata bener. Dianya malah suka ama gue.

Lah ? Guenya ?

Gue gak ada pengalaman sama sekali. Gue tuh gak tau rasanya jatuh cinta tuh gimana.

Sempet mikir, jatuh cinta tuh gimana ? Kalo nanya kan malu, eh nanti bisa-bisa malah diajarin yang sesat…

Gue jalan ke dapur buat minum air. Gue belom mandi, biasanya gue udah mandi jam segini. Gue liat ke arah pintu kamar Chanyeol. Gue ketawa kecil keinget ama kejadian kemaren. Lucu aja gitu… Kalo di tanya suka ama Chanyeol gak ? Mungkin gue bakal ngejawab iya. Tapi gue bener-bener buta kalo soal cinta-cintaan.

Sumpah ! Gue rasa semua orang bakal bilang suka ama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tuh pinter, tinggi, baik, lucu. Nyaman gitu ama dia.

Gue geleng pala gue.

_Mikir apaan dah gue._

Gue minum air yang ada di gelas ampe abis trus cus ke kamar mandi. Selesai gue mandi, gue ketok pintu Chanyeol seperti biasa.

Chanyeol tuh **kebo banget**.

"Yeol, bangun !" ucap gue.

Gue dari ketok berubah jadi gedor pintunya.

"YEOL, BANGUN !".

Gue bingung kok tumben dia ga bangun…

Gue beraniin diri buat buka pintunya dan…

_Plong _

Kasurnya masih rapi, gue cek kamar mandinya.

Masih kering.

Lah ? Nih orang kemana ?

**Baekhyun POV end**

Baekhyun sibuk mondar-mandir di dormnya ampe mikir dengan otak cerdasnya. Si Yoda kemana ? Ga mungkin nih orang di culik kan ? Maklum Baekhyun terlalu banyak nonton film. Masa sih Yoda kabur ?

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tenang. _Mungkin Chanyeol ke rumah orang tuanya kali, _pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun berangkat ke kampus tanpa Chanyeol. Ngikutin semua kelas yang Baekhyun pilih, tapi nihil. Chanyeol gak ada.

Ok. Baekhyun mulai panik.

Baekhyun jalan cepet ke LM (Layanan Mahasiswa) buat nyari tau Chanyeol.

**LM BINUS**

**13.45 WIB**

Pintu kaca itu Baekhyun dorong sesuai tulisannya, ga kek lu pada pas di Indom*ret ama di alf*mart.

Ga rame banget cuman beberapa junior ama senior yang lumayan gue kenal. Gue ke salah satu petugas LM yang lagi kosong, Minseok namanya.

"Siang… Ada yang bisa aku bantu ?" ucap Minseok sambil senyum.

Baekhyun senyumin balik trus nanya.

"Boleh tau susunan kelas yang di pilih Chanyeol ? NIM nya 04122061088." Ucap Baekhyun dengan lancar.

Minseok ngutak-ngatik komputernya.

"Mau di print ?" tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun ngangguk trus nunggu bentar.

"Nih, kelas-kelas ama hari dan juga jamnya yang di ambil Chanyeol. Kayaknya kemaren malem dia ke sini buat ngubah kelas-kelasnya dan bilang kalau ga ngedorm di sini lagi." Ucpa Minseok.

Baekhyun cuman ngangguk trus senyum.

"Makasih Minseok.".

"Sama-sama. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.".

Baekhyun buka pintu kaca itu dan keluar dengan lemes. Baekhyun jalan balik ke dormnya sambil bingung. Dia rasa gak ngelakukin hal yang salah. Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba begini ? trus yang lebih bingung lagi, kenapa dirinya juga merasa hilang ?

.

.

.

**Dorm BINUS No. 1105, sofa depan TV**

**19.55 WIB**

Baekhyun makan dinnernya dengan lemes, letoy, tak berdaya. Sibuk mikir salah dia tuh dimana ? Di liat-liat juga kertas yang dari LM. Semua waktu ama dosen dan juga letak kelasnya tuh jauh banget dari Baekhyun punya. Pengen nelepon tapi Baekhyun ngerasa freak gitu. Kalo nelepon mau ngomong apaan njir ? Maklum baru punya temen, bingung mau basa-basi apaan.

Baekhyun balikin piring yang udah abis makanannya trus di cuci piringnya sambil mandang ke piringnya.

"Gue tuh salah apa sih, Yeol ? Gue baru dapet temen, lu doank. Kok lu malah ninggalin gue ? Salah gue apa bangke ?" ucap Baekhyun yang kesel.

Di bilas piringnya trus balik ke sofa sambil mandang hp nya.

Telepon, ga, telepon, ga, telepon, ga, telepon ,ga, telepon.

Baekhyun ngacakin rambutnya, masa dia nelepon sih…

Dia yang ngilang, gue yang khawatir.

Emang gue siapanya ?

Baekhyun megang dadanya, _kok sakit ?_

Rencana "Pindah ke apartment dan ubah semua jadwal"

**SUCCESS**

.

.

.

_**1 bulan kemudian…**_

**Apartment Lantai 27 No. 2711**

**06.30 WIB**

Chanyeol bangun sambil garuk kepalanya. Dia matiin alarmnya trus ke kamar mandi. Abis mandi ke dapur buat bikin roti panggang trus bikin kopi item sendiri. Ini udah sebulan dia udah tinggal sendiri trus ga ketemu Baekhyun sama sekali. Well, awalnya sering kepikiran Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol kekeuh bikin diri dia tuh ga kepikiran Baekhyun. Semua berjalan dengan lancar.

**Chanyeol POV**

Gue beli apartment ama bawa mobil dari rumah orang tua gue. Mobilnya hadiah ultah gue yang ke-19 cuman jarang gue pake soalnya seringnya jalan kaki ama Baekhyun. Jadi rindu…

Sial, kepikiran Baekhyun lagi kan… Ga boleh !

Gue turun ke basement, nyari mobil gue trus naik ke mobil gue buat ke BINUS. Sebenarnya gue penasaran ama penampilan Baekhyun yang sekarang. Gue sengaja dateng pagi banget buat ngeliat Baekhyun dari jauh doank ama ke dorm buat ambil barang sisa gue yang blom ke ambil.

Udah nyampe di kampus gue, gue ke parkiran trus jalan ke kelas Baekhyun. Pas nyampe di kelasnya Baekhyun masih sepi, gue pilih tempat duduk yang agak belakang tapi masih bisa liat ke tempat duduk Baekhyun yang biasa di dudukin ama Baekhyun. Kebetulan gue bawa laptop buat sekalian nyatet dikit. Mayan kan ?

**07.00 WIB**

Mata gede gue ngeliat siluet Baekhyun yang jalan ke tempat duduk yang biasa dia pake. Masih imut, cantik, pake hoodie putih gede ama celana jeans cuman kurusan. Tapi, Baekhyun ga senyum sama sekali. Biasanya bakal banyak orang yang bakal duduk di sekitar dia, tapi ini malah ga ada yang mau duduk deket ama dia. Gue coba perhatiin. Eh, ada satu cowo yang deketin Baekhyun.

"Hai…" sapa tuh cowo trus mau duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Pergi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan dingin.

"gue ma-" trus dipotong langsung ama Baekhyun.

"Pergi !" ucap Baekhyun yang penuh dengan penekanan plus dingin.

Gue jujur kaget ngeliat Baekhyun ngomongnya dingin gitu. Gue liat tuh cowo ngehela nafas trus pergi ngejauh. Sedih gue liat dia diem gini. Kelas di mulai dan dia diem biasanya sih dia suka nanya, aktif gitu. Gue pengen gitu ke sana buat ngelus punggungnya. Gue liat semua pada sibuk ama laptopnya tapi laptopnya cuman nunjukkin home laptopnya yang ada foto dia ama gue pas ke lotte world.

Gue mulai mikir, gue ngelakukin ini salah ya ?

.

.

.

Kelas pertama udah selesai. Semua pada beres-beres buat ke kelas selanjutnya. Gue masih inget kelas selanjutnya Baekhyun masih di kelas ini cuman bedanya kelas kedua ini kelas kesukaannya Baekhyun, kelas ngedesign. Gue ngeliat Baekhyun beresin laptopnya trus jalan ke bagian kursinya lebih belakang lagi lalu masuk ke barisan depan gue dan duduk di dua baris lebih belakang tapi lumayan deket gue. Mungkin dia ga nyadar.

Gue ga bisa begini trus. Jujur, gue kasian ama Baekhyun. Gue ngerasa bersalah ama Baekhyun. Gue bangkit trus jalan ke kursi dia.

"Pergi. Gue ga mau di ganggu.". Sumpah suaranya serek trus dingin gitu.

Sedih gue dengernya. Gue tetep jalan trus duduk di sebelah dia.

Dia noleh kesel gitu sambil ngomong.

"Pergi, gue tau kelas selanjutnya masih seteng-".

Dia ngeliat gue kaget, trus gue bales senyum.

"Halo." Ucap gue.

Gue ngeliat Baekhyun miris. Kantong mata item banget, pipi tirus, bibir pucet, mata sayu, fix ! Baekhyun sakit. Dia buang muka trus ngomong.

"Gue mulai gila njir…".

Gue ketawa kecil, sabda sakti Baekhyun keluar.

"Gue ngeliat Yoda njir, ga mungkin gue harus ke psikiater njing." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tepuk-tepuk pipinya.

"Oi…" panggil gue.

Dia nengok kaget gitu.

"Kok diem ga mau peluk ?" goda gue.

Sumpah, nyesel gue kabur.

Dia diem trus nangis. Nangisnya diem. Ngeliat gue sedih gitu.

"Kok lu nyata banget ?" tanya dia yang masih nangis.

Gue diem ngeliat dia terluka begini ampe nganggep gue tuh hantu.

"Kok nangis ? Jangan nangis donk. Nanti hilang loh cantiknya…" canda gue smabil senyum.

Gue usap air matanya. Dia makin nangis. Untung kelas masih 20 menit lagi. Gue pegang dahinya. Shit, panas.

"Balik ke dorm yuk, lu lagi sakit." Ucap gue sambil beresin laptop gue ama barang-barnag dia.

Dia masih diem sambil nangis. Gue tenteng tas ransel dia trus tarik tangannya.

Dia ngikut doank pas gue tarik keluar dari kelas trus jalan ke dorm dia. Gue bisa ngedenger suara tangis dia. Gue merasa bersalah. Banget.

Rencana "Ngeliat Baekhyun Doank"

**Out of the plan ****-_-**

**Dorm BINUS No. 1105, kamar Baekhyun**

**10.28 WIB**

Gue langsung baringin Baekhyun di kasurnya trus gue taro ranselnya di meja belajarnya. Gue ngeliat dia lemes banget. Gue deketin dia.

"Lu udah sarapan, blom ?" tanya gue pelan-pelan.

Dia cuman ngegeleng. Gue ngehela nafas.

"Lu nunda makan mulu ?" tanya gue baik-baik.

Dia ngangguk trus ngeliat gue sedih.

"Noh kan, bandel yeh… Udah tau imun ga kuat sok-sok an. Jadi sakit kan ?" omel gue.

Dia nunduk trus mainin jarinya, takut gue ngomelin dia.

Gue ngehela nafas.

Hening.

"Sebulan ini lu ke mana ? Gue ada salah ya ?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih nunduk dengan suara serek.

"Ga kemana-mana. Tenang, lu ga ada salah ama gue. Udah, pikirin lu yang lagi sakit. Jangan di ulangin lagi." Ucap gue yang sengaja alihin topik.

Jujur, gue masih belom berani ngungkapin.

Baekhyun cuman diem dan masih mainin jarinya. Gue deketin dia. Dia dongak liat gue.

_Hug…_

Gue peluk dia. Dian jadi kurus banget, ga kayak dulu. Embul, imut.

"Jangan sakit. Maaf…" ucap gue sambil ngelus rambutnya.

Dia ngebales dan cuman bisa ngangguk. Gue lepas pelukannya trus dia mendelik ke gue.

"Napa ? Masih mau di peluk ?".

Manjanya udah keluar nih.

Dia ngangguk imut sambil ngerucutin tuh bibir, ngambek ceritanya.

Gue ketawa trus meluk dia lagi.

Ok, gue nyesel tinggalin dia sendirian.

.

.

.

Udah acara peluk-peluk selesai, dia ganti baju dan gue masakin bubur buat dia. Stok makanan tuh dikit banget, gue rasa nih anak kagak nyetok dah. Gue kek gini-gini bisa masak, _husband material _banget kan ?

Pas buburnya udah selesai, gue tuang ke mangkuk, ambil gelas dia trus isi air ama ngambil paracetamol. Gue langkahin kaki gue sambil bawa nampan ke kamarnya.

**Chanyeol POV end**

_Sret…_

Baekhyun cuman baring sambil mainin selimut. Matanya tuh udah sipit, makin sipit, ucul banget… Chanyeol senyum trus nyamperin Baekhyun.

"Baek, bangun… Makan dulu gih…" ucap Chanyeol yang udah naro nampan di meja keil samping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangun pelan-pelan trus kasih isyarat. Nunjuk-nunjuk mulutnya yang udah dia buka. Chanyeol mikir, baru connect deh.

_Minta di suapin toh… -Chanyeol_

Chanyeol ngambil bubur abis tuh mulai nyuapin Baekhyun.

Nyendok, tiup, kasih.

Baekhyun pas sakit tuh makan lama banget. Tuh bubur abisnya 30 menitan. Lama gila, tapi untung Chanyeol sabar.

_Sabar gue, untung sayang ~ -Chanyeol_

Akhirnya buburnya abis, Chanyeol kasih obat ama air. Udah selesai semua ritual makan, Baekhyun balik tidur lagi. Chanyeol senyum trus ngambil nampan mau balik ke dapur. Trus tiba-tiba…

_Grep…_

Baekhyun nahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan pergi." Ucap Baekhyun lemes.

Chanyeol ngeliat Baekhyun trus ngangguk.

"Tenang, ga pergi kok gue. Nanti gue nginep." Ucap Chanyeol buat nenangin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ngangguk abis tuh ngelepasin tangannya trus tidur. Chanyeol ngeliat Baekhyun yang lagi tidur cuman senyum abis tuh ke dapur beres-beres.

.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol beres-beres, dia langsung pergi ke kamar Baekhyun. Pas di liat, Baekhyun masih tidur lelap. Lalu Chanyeol tarik kursi, duduk di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun. Chanyeol ngeliatin Baekhyun yang lagi tidur aye dah seneng minta ampun. Ga pernah sedeket ini. Ngeliat sedetail ini. Rambutnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, sempurna gitu di matanya.

Biasa, BUCIN !

Chanyeol ngelipet lengannya buat jadi bantal trus dia tidur deh di sisian kasur Baekhyun.

"Sleep well, dear…" ucap Chanyeol yang ikutan tidur.

Baekhyun ngebuka matanya trus ngeliat Chanyeol yang tidurnya ga enak gitu posisinya. Baekhyun ngeringis liat Chanyeol yang bongsor harus tidur kek gini, mumpung kasurnya gede, Baekhyun bangunin Chanyeol.

"Yeol, bangun ~" ucap Baekhyun sambil goyangin bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol baru aye tidur bentar bangun dengan mata merah.

"Napa, Baek ? Haus ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan sigap.

Baekhyun cuman geleng trus nepuk-nepuk sisi kasurnya kosong.

"Sini aja…" ucap Baekhyun yang masih serek plus lemes gitu suaranya.

Chanyeol ngegeleng tapi Baekhyunnya melas-melas, kasih senjata ampuhnya yaitu _puppy eyes_ nya.

Chanyeol ga kuat, saudara-saudara !

Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit trus naik ke kasur Baekhyun, trus melukin Baekhyun. Baekhyun ga nolak, Chanyeol teriak-teriak di dalem hatinya.

Baekhyun udah lelep tapi Chanyeol masih melek, pengen nikmatin momen langka ini.

_Coba aye, gue bisa berhentiin waktu buat gini trus ama dia… -Chanyeol._

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol tidur trus bangun. Pas liat jam, udah jam 5 aye. Dia bangun pelan-pelan trus benerin selimut Baekhyun lalu pergi mandi. Udah selesai mandi, Baekhyun udah bangun, masih kucek-kucek mata sipitnya.

"Haus, Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih kering rambut pake handuk.

Baekhyun ngangguk trus Chanyeol kasih air dari dapur buat Baekhyun. Baekhyun nerima trus diminum ampe abis.

"Laper ~" rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol geleng-geleng, orang mah sakit ga bisa makan, nih anak malah mau makan.

"Mau makan apa ?" tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Mau sushi… Pesenin donk…" minta Baekhyun pake suara imut.

Chanyeol cuman bisa ngelus dada. Sekali minta makanan, ga tanggung-tanggung. Abis dah tuh duitnya.

"Sabar yak. Gue pesenin dulu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil jalan keluar kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan pergi…" ucap Baekhyun yang raut mukanya jadi sedih gitu.

Chanyeol cuman diem. Dia tuh ga bisa di giniin, makin di giniin, dia makin geer.

"Gue mikir gue tuh salah apa ato ngomong hal yang nyinggung lu, gue tuh tiap hari ngerasa sepi di sini. Ga ada orang yang bisa gue bangunin, yang gue ajak jalan berangkat ke kampus, duduk bareng di kelas, makan bareng di kantin, nonton film bareng, ga ada lu. Jangan pergi mendadak, soalnya gue cuman punya lu. Please, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun yang masih ngeliatin Chanyeol sedih.

Chanyeol cuman bisa diem, ngeproses semua ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai nangis.

"Gue tuh mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, berpikir kalo lu mungkin ada keperluan. Gue mencoba untuk ga mikirin, tapi gue ngerasa hilang. Gue juga bingung dengan diri gue sendiri. Ketika liat lu yang datang ke arah gue, gue langsung senyum, ngerasa seneng. Tapi giliran bukan lu yang datang, gue ga senyum. Gue ngerasa biasa aja ama orang lain, tapi ketika ama lu, gue ngerasa bahagia. Gue ngerasa nyaman, ga aneh ketika kita _skinship_, ngobrol ngerasa nyambung banget, gue tuh bingung dengan perasaan ini." Ucap Baekhyun yang nangis sambil eratin genggaman tangannya.

Chanyeol diem, masih ngeproses.

Baekhyun ngeliat Chanyeol masih diem, ngebatu di tempat. Baekhyun nundukin palanya trus nangis dalam diam.

"Gue suka ama lu." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun ngerasa itu imajinasinya aye. Baekhyun masih nunduk.

Chanyeol ngeliat Baekhyun yang masih nangis ngerasa cupu.

"Gue suka ama lu, Baek. Gue pergi gara-gara gue ngerasa gue gap antes buat lu. Memang kesannya gue terlalu ngedrama, tapi lu tuh terlalu sempurna buat gue. Gue pikir kalo ngejauh dari lu tuh lebih baik, tapi lu jadi sakit. Gue egois, jahat, pecundang, gue tahu gue tuh terlalu bego ga ngungkapin dulu. Gue tuh udah suka lu dari lama. Dari pertemuan pertama, ampe sekarang. Mencoba ngelupain lu tapi susah. Ketika ama lu, jantung gue deg-deg an kek orang sakit jantung. Gue nyalinya terlalu kecil. Gue terlalu cupu buat mencoba ngasih tahu lu. Gue bego banget yak…" ucap Chanyeol yang nunduk ngeliat jalinan tangan dia ama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ngedenger itu mulai ngedongak ngeliat Chanyeol.

"Pas gue denger lu ngomong gitu, hati gue seneng. Rasanya pengen teriak-teriak walau lu juga ga ngersa pasti dengan perasaan lu. Gue tuh-" ucap Chanyeol yang terpotong.

"Buat gue suka ama lu, Yeol." ucap Baekhyun sambil senyum manis.

Chanyeol kaget.

"Hah ?".

Baekhyun bangun trus meluk Chanyeol.

"Jangan pergi, bikin gue suka ama lu. Gampang kan ?" ucap Baekhyun sambil ngeratin pelukannya.

Chanyeol masih kaget trus bales pelukan Baekhyun kaku.

"Bisa kan ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil dongak ngeliat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol cuman bisa ngangguk kaku trus Baekhyun senyum.

"Ya-ya udah, kita makan dulu. Gue rasa pesanannya dah nyampe." Ucap Chanyeol buat alihin rasa salting nya.

Baekhyun ngelepas pelukannya trus tarik Chanyeol keluar kamar.

"Ayuk makan ~" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol cuman ngikut trus senyum bahagia.

_Gue bakal bikin lu jatuh cinta ama gue. Tunggu ya, Baek. I'll make you to have this feeling. –Chanyeol_

* * *

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

* * *

Ada EPILOG guys so don't panic !


	3. Epilog

**This Feeling**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

**Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

**WARNING**

**This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

**Please don't copy it without my permission !**

**Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

**AU**** !**

**Non-Baku !**

**Setting Sebagian Besar Ngarang…**

**Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

_Imagination is like the Universe_

_Stories are like the stars_

_We are the star finders_

_Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

_Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

**Epilog**

**1 bulan kemudian**

Baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya sendiri, ya katanya Chanyeol males ganti jadwal kelasnya lagi. Baekhyun cuman ngehela nafas, dia tuh pengennya sekelas ama Chanyeol. Chanyeol ngajak kencan Baekhyun tapi baru 4 kali. Bisa dibayanginkan ? Cuman **4 kali** doank. Baekhyun tuh kadang kesel sendiri.

_Chanyeol tuh serius gak sih ? –Baekhyun_

_Ting…_

Baekhyun liat ada notif dari Chanyeol.

_Datang ke pertandingan basket gue nanti yak, jam 2 nanti… -Yoda_

Baekhyun senyum seneng. Udah 3 minggu Chanyeol ngikut klub basket dan langsung di masukin ke grup inti yang mainnya 4 _quarter_ penuh. Baekhyun cepet-cepet ke dorm buat beresin dirinya buat ke pertandingan basket nanti.

.

.

.

**Lapangan Indoor BINUS**

**14.00 WIB**

Baekhyun udah ambil _seat_ yang strategis. Sebelah-sebelahnya senior-senior BEM yang dia kenal, ya pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih masuk BEM barengan ama Chanyeol juga.

"Lu ke sini buat ngedukung pacar lu ?" goda Sehun buat Baekhyun.

"Dia bukan pacar gue." Ucap Baekhyun yang masih mandangin Chanyeol yang lagi di _briefing _ama _coach_nya.

"Belum, Baek." goda Kai ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cuman muter bola matanya.

_Prittt…_

Suara peluit dari wasit nunjukin kalo pertandingan di mulai. Baekhyun ngeliat Chanyeol yang ngelambaikan tangannya kea rah Baekhyun trus ngomong,

_Gue seneng lu dateng… -Chanyeol_

Baekhyun cuman ngangguk trus semangatin Chanyeol bareng Sehun ama Kai, ya Sehun ama Kai deket ama Chanyeol gara-gara sekelas.

_Quarter 1_

_BINUS : 34_

_Lawan : 40_

Situasi di lapangan panas. Tim Chanyeol ketinggalan 6 _point. _Samar-samar _coach_nya bilang,

"_Banyakin three pointnya, saya tau kalian bisa. Defense di kuatin lagi. Kerja sama dan fokus._".

Gue ngeliat semua anggota tim Chanyeol ngangguk-ngangguk trus satuin tangan mereka buat nyemangatin mereka.

"_We can make it happen… Go go BINUS… Yeay…_".

_Prittt…_

Pertandingan berlanjut dan hasil _quarter 2_ ga jelek-jelek amat.

_BINUS : 45_

_Lawan : 43_

Lawannya lumayan kuat. Imbang gitu.

Pertandingan lanjut terus, skor kejar-kejaran tanpa henti, penonton juga pada semangatin tim andalan mereka.

_Quarter 3 _

_BINUS : 48_

_Lawan : 43_

Di _quarter 4, _tim Chanyeol perbanyak tembakan _three point _dan hasilnya,

"_Penonton sekalian, pertandingan kali ini dimenangkan oleh BINUS…"._

Semua sorakan gembira memenuhi hall itu. Baekhyun berdiri lalu melompat gembira. Semua pendukung dan tim BINUS menyanyikan MARS kampus mereka dengan hikmat dan tim Chanyeol menerima piala kemenangan. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol jalan ke tengah lapangan sambil bawa bola basket.

"Teman-teman sekalian, hari ini gue bakal mencoba untuk ngelakuin tembakan _three point_ tapi gue bakal ngebelakangin _ring_nya. Kalo masuk, gue bakal ngelakukin hal yang udah lama gue impikan." Ucap Chanyeol pake mic yang di kasih ama MC tadi.

Chanyeol nge_dribble_ Bola basketnya, trus ngebelakangin ring lalu,

_Syut…_

Masuk !

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan takjub. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, tidak sia-sia ia latihan siang-malem buat kasih atraksi ini.

"Emang lu mau ngapain, Yeol ?" tanya MC nya.

Chanyeol diem sambil ngeliat Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang dilihat cuman bisa salting.

"Ya, gue bakal ngomong di sini, di hadapan lu pada. Buat cowo yang di _seat 614 _tolong turun ke lapangan, please ?" ucap Chanyeol.

Semua pada sibuk ngeliat kanan-kiri. Bertanya-tanya _seat 614_ di dudukin siapa. Begitupula Sehun ama Kai.

Baekhyun mikir, keknya familiar angkanya.

Tunggu ?

_Bukannya itu seat gue ? –Baekhyun._

"_Seat _gue_ 615, _berarti lu donk, Baek ?" ucap Sehun pake suara gede banget.

Semua yang denger sorakin buat turun.

"Turun ! Turun ! Turun !".

Baekhyun nahan malu trus turun ke lapangan. Chanyeol di tengah lapangan cuman senyum bahagia, ngeliat Baekhyun dah ada di lapangan. Baekhyun jalan ke tengah lapangan trus di peluk ama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kaget trus Chanyeol lepas pelukannya. Natep Baekhyun dalem.

"Lu mau jadi pacar gue ga, Pradita Baekhyun Deantro ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun natep Chanyeol kesel.

"Lu ngapain bawa-bawa nama lengkap gue, hah ?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol cuman ketawa, semua penonton gemes ama Baekhyunnya.

"Sorry kalo ngajak kencannya cuman 4 kali." Ucap Chanyeol sambil garuk kepala.

Baekhyun cuman geleng-geleng ngeliat kelakuan cowo di depannya itu.

"Mau ya ?" tanya Chanyeol yang jadi melas-melas.

Baekhyun ngeliat Chanyeol bentar lalu senyum.

"Nunggu lu ngomong begini, tapi lu baru ngomongnya sekarang. Capek tau nunggunya." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol natep Baekhyun kaget trus nanya lagi.

"Jadi mau nih ? Serius ?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit katrok buat acara nembak.

Baekhyun cuman muterin bola matanya.

"Iya, gue mau. Sekarang bubarin dulu penontonnya, malu atuh." Ucap Baekhyun sambil nutupin mukanya.

Chanyeol peluk Baekhyun erat banget, trus teriak.

"Sekarang gue jadi pacar Baekhyun !".

Semua penonton ketawa trus tepuk tangan, Baekhyun cuman bisa tutup mukanya.

_Gini bener dah pacar gue… -Baekhyun._

* * *

.

.

.

_ The End_

.

.

.

* * *

**Happy Chanyeol Day !**


End file.
